high_school_dxd_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zairechs Asmodues
Character name is... Zairechs Asmodues is the Current Great Satan Asmodues, after the Sealing of The Previous Asmodues and the revelation that he was descended from both the First Asmodues and the First Leviathan. He is also a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage, being one of Her Knights after the Death of her last Knight Yuuto Kiba. He is also the Reigning Red Dragon Emperor. Background Secret Heritage and Childhood Zairechs was born to Human Parents with Both Demonic and Angelic Blood, his Father was a Fallen Angel, while his mother was a Direct descendant of the First Great Satans Leviathan and Asmodues, as well as a Descendant of the Phenex and Astaroth Clan's, therefore giving him highly powerful levels of Untapped Demonic and Fallen Angel Power. He was later revealed that he had the Power of the Red Dragon Emperor inside of Him, but his parents kept this fact secret from him. As a Child he would have a Keen and Finely Tuned Mind and Intellect, as well as Greatly enhanced Speed, Strength, Perception, Reflexes, Endurance, Constitution, Dexterity, Agility, and Awareness. He often used these to his advantage in activities such as sports. Kuoh Academy Meeting Akeno and Baraqiel About one day before he went to Start at Kuoh Academy he was introduced to a Man called Baraqiel, one of his Father's oldest friends. Despite his lack of Knowledge as to his Heritage, he had met many of his Father's Friends, most of them Fallen Angels or Devils. He was considered Family by Azazel and Shemhazai and was therefore protected from any of his Parents Enemies by the Grigori. Baraqiel asked him to watch out for his estranged Daughter Akeno for him. As she didn't want anything to do with him and as such he couldn't protect at his best. Zairechs agreed and quickly became friends with Akeno shortly after his Enrollment at Kuoh Academy. More than Just Friendship Zairechs was typically seen with Akeno whenever she wasn't with Rias, and it wasn't long before they Were Dating. They briefly broke up when Akeno Learned that he originally only became her friend at her father's Request. A decision Akeno would Regret as it allowed the Renegade Fallen Angel Raynare to Kill Zairechs. Resurrection Zairechs had been ambushed on his way home by Raynare and some of her allies and was killed, as they saw him as a potential rival and Opponent to their plans. And while his Phenex Ancestry kept him alive for a time, it was simply too little too late as Raynare had Shot a Bolt of Lightning through his heart and by the Time his Demonic Power had sufficiently Activated his Life was extinguished. Rias however intervened and Resurrected him and them reincarnated him as her new Knight, to replace Yuuto Kiba who had Died when He was killed trying to prevent A Warmer with the Angels and Devils. When he awoke as if it were nothing but a nightmarish Dream, he tried to go about his Life, but Was told to report to the Occult Research Club's Clubroom after returning to the Academy. A Heritage Revealed Upon arrival Zairechs was shocked to find his Parents present alongside Rias, Akeno and several other members of the O.R.C. His Shock was further increased when his Father informed him of his Heritage as a Devil and a Fallen Angel, and That he was the Red Dragon Emperor. To prevent his son from entering denial, Zairechs Father showed him his Powers of Flight, Magic and Holy Lightning. After calming down, he was told by His mother that Rias had Resurrected and Reincarnated him as her newest Knight, and that she was his new Master. Things were Akward to start with as Zairechs was forced to adjust quickly, but he was able to be more open with Akeno, and she with him but their Relationship took a while to heal, despite their continued attraction. Feud with Riser Phenex Zairechs ultimately came into a violent conflict with Riser Phenex, after the latter was pushy with his engagement to Rias and Rather than Fist in a Rating Game, Zairechs challenged Riser to a One-on-One Fight, in which the winner got Rias. Zairechs Had spent time improving how long he could Keep his Boosted Gear Active, thus gaining Experience to Create a Subspecies Of his Boosted Gear, something he would call Boosted Gear Garrison. He would utterly humiliate Riser and in the process it was Revealed that he himself was Of Phenex Descent as he gained ascess to the Phenex Clan's Pyrokinesis and Phoenix Fire Wings. Riser had only himself to blame as his Humiliation was increased when He had insisted that the Fight be televised Live across the Underworld. A side affect was that His Bishop and little Sister had gained a but of a Crush on Zairechs after watching Him Push himself to the brink of What his Immortality could take, in order to defeat Riser. This Crush would continue to blossom and slowly came into True love. Many Devils would come to Kuoh Academy in an effort to Be closer to Zairechs. Ravel Phenex included. Gaining Three Excalibur's After Defeating Riser, and thus Breaking Rias Engagement to Riser Zairechs was forced to play catch up, but Zairechs was up-to-date with current and past events amongst the supernatural community within a week, and he had learnt a great deal. He had been Tutored by his Mother on how to use Magic and his Demonic Power, while his Father taught him how to Unlock his Fallen Angel Physiology, and gain ascess to its abilities. He later had an Encounter with Freed Selzen in which he managed to take The Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Rapidly, and Excalibur Transparency from him. As a result of his Fallen Angel Parentage he was able to use the Holy Swords without any harmful Side affects, and over a short period of time he converted the Swords into Holy-Demonic Swords. Encountering Michael | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Eventually Akeno asked to meet him at a discreet Location, unsure what to expect Zairechs went with Koneko. He found out that it was in actuality a simple meeting with the Leader of the Angels, the Great Seraph and Archangel Michael. Michael, as a sign of Peace wanted to give Zairechs the Sword of Ascalon, also called the Dragon Slayer. Zairechs alook asked a Favor of Michael, he asked that Rias over Knight Xenovia Qaurta, and Her Bishop Asia Argento be allowed to pray to God without the Pain and Headache caused by Praying. He also offered to Return the Excalibur's he had captured from Freed Selzen, but Michael told him that by converting them into Holy-Demonic's he had earned the right to wield them, as he was the first to do so. Afterwards Zairechs thanked Koneko for Accompanying him, and invited her and Akeno to stay and have lunch with him. The Meeting of the Three Factions Prelude to the Meeting In the Days that would lead up to the Meeting of the Three Factions to discuss the many rogue Elements in each Factions Government, Zairechs would ask Azazel to Give him a Mentor who would help him to Train his Body and Sacred Gear's Better, Azazel thus had him trained by Tannin to Work towards obtaining a Basic Completion of his Boosted Gear. Later on Zairechs was introduced to Vali Lucifer and His Dragon, Albion, also known as the Vanishing Dragon and the Eternal Rival of Draig. When He Couldn't figure out what Vali wanted he went to Activate his Boosted Gear, but Decided better of it and Drew his Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Transparency. The Situation was ultimately defused when Vali left. Zairechs meanwhile had begun to Gain quite a following that The Fourth Devil King's chose to make a TV series about him. The Crew would follow him at a distance so as not to interfere with the Credibility of the Footages Authenticity. Zairechs quickly bested all of Tannin's Records for the Various Trials and Tests that Tannin gave Zairechs.Category:Phenex Clan Category:Asmodues Clan Category:Leviathan Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Four Great Satans Category:DxD Category:Males Category:Male Category:Harem Kings Category:Married Category:High-Class Devils Category:Devils Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Sacred Gear Wielders Category:Kuoh Academy Students Category:O.R.C Members Category:Astaroth Clan Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fallen Angel Category:Satans Category:Reincarnated Devils Category:Boosted Gear Wielders Category:Red Dragon Emperor's Category:Red Dragon Emperors Category:Seven Great Satans Category:Protected Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Protected Articles Category:Ultimate-Class Devils